no la miren
by harunablakrose
Summary: que pasa cuando pones a una chica linda dos enamorados que compiten por ella y aun hermano sobre protector?"nada bueno" -si sele hacercan los mato- ok mal sumari ete fic va dirijido a pava-flower "espero te guste"
1. prologo

Inazuma eleven no me pertenece es propiedad de level-5 quien seguro nos odia¬¬

Bien este fic va dedicado a pava -flower "gracias"por todo espero que te guste

Este fic es para ti…pero todos lo pueden leer e

Era una tarde como cualquier otra Haruna y kidou de dirían hacia el centro comercial a la menor le encantaba la idea de que su hermano la acompañara pero había un pequeño problema...)

kidou pov...

(-valla después de dos años desde que recupere a mi pequeña inmouto-chan es genial poder acompañarla al centro comercial pero...

(Un chico iba pasando por la calle cuan do al ver Haruna so lo se le quedo viendo como embelesado YO: mala idea XD)

pero... no, no, NO me gusta que la vean así que kidou le pone el pie al chico quien cae al suelo de cara pero Haruna lo noto.  
-nii-chan viste eso?  
-¿si pero que gente tan tonta no?  
-ja tal vez solo tropezó (inocente mente)...  
yo: pero que inocente Haruna  
Haruna ¿0=0?  
Yo: pare que kidou es un hermano bastante celoso ¿no? ¿Algún chico podrá acercársele a Haruna?  
¿Si le intentan que hará kidou?

A esto se le podría llamar el prologo pero el capitulo de 1 empieza mañana


	2. escondidos

Inazuma eleven no me pertenece es propiedad de level-5

Para: pava –flower espero te guste

-(se encontraba Haruna como de costumbre llenando las botellas pero no sabia que había alguien mas observándola)

Tachimukai pov

(-están bonita

Consciencia: demasiado para ti cobarde

-sabes no estas ayudando mucho-

Conciencia: y tu tampoco por que no simplemente te le acercas y le dices que te gusta es muy simple realmente-

-eso dices tú-

-consciencia: es eso lo que no entiendo como es que yo soy tú, o tú eres tú o lo que sea, si somos tan diferentes anda ve con ella-

-no creo que yo le guste –

Consciencia: serás tonto y como sabes que es así "dios dame paciencia" (rogando)

-calla que por si no lo notaste antes si yo soy tonto significa que también lo eres tu ¬¬

-consciencia: y tenias que recordármelo O` ´O?)

-¡!cierra la boca (dijo gritando)

(- jajajaja XD cierra la tu gritón)

Haruna: hay alguien ahí?

Tachimukai: no °O°

Haruna: bien c: (efecto retrasado…) (Tachimukai se echa a correr) ¬¬ esperen un momento quien dijo eso?

Con tachimukai…

-ja parece que nos salvamos

Conciencia: ¬¬ lastima yo quería ver masacre

¬¬ Que lindo

Consciencia: yo? claro yo siempre

-Será mejor que vuelva al entrenamiento-

(Tachimukai se va)

(Alguien observa desde la distancia)

Fudo: -valla, valla, valla creo que al cabeza de pingüino le gustara saber que pronto tendrá un nuevo cuñadito

Conciencia f: ¿Por qué? Y si se enoja ¿? (inocente)

-ese es el chiste -O+ (gritándole a su conciencia) ¬¬ #

Consciencia f: TT-TT bua bua me grito

-¡perdón! o_o

Muy corto lose pero el próximo será mas largo y ensero quiero pedir disculpas por lo del capi pasado error mio

Lo digo y lo repito tengan me paciencia que soy torpe TT-TT

Kidou: y mucho ¬¬

Yo: O-O

Espero te haiga gustado pava- flower tu eres genial

Kidou: claro te soporta OoO XD

Yo: ¬¬#

(aclaraciones la consiensia de fudo es como una niña pequeña) ¿Reviews?


	3. sorpresa!

-hola gente yo de nuevo molestando Inazuma eleven no me pertenece es propiedad de level-5

(Tachimukai vuelve al entrenamiento seguido por Haruna que llego justo después de él)

Endou: bien chicos es hora de entrenar… pero…123….falta alguien O-o bien quien falte que levante la mano (dice sonriente)

Kidou: ejem endou (kidou se acerca a endou y le susurra su error)

Endou: este este no sé que…UuU!

Todos (con gotita por la sien ¡!)

Kazemaru: ¿bien pero quien falta?

Toramaru: falta Fudo!

Endou: kidou podrías ir por el ¿?

Kidou: de acuerdo ¬¬ (yo porque) ¬¬u

Kidou: Hey cabeza de zorrillo vuelve que tenemos que volver a entrenar (dice gritando)

(Fudo sale desde detrás de un árbol)

Fudo: cuidado con lo que dices

Kidou:(molesto) es una amenaza ¿? O`´ O

Fudo: uuuuuuy calma que lo que te voy a decir te conviene

Kidou: ¿de que hablas?

(Kidou y Fudo se dirigen a otro lugar)

Mientras tanto con los chicos…

Midorikawa: Esos dos ya se tardaron (¬`u ¬) me gustaría saber si kidou encontró a Fudo-

Kazemaru: a que te refieres?

Mido: vamos chicos ya tienen 16 años acaso ¿no entienden? O son tontos…-

Toramaru: pero yo…

Mido: cierto tu tienes 14 tu no escuches…

(Toramaru se tapa los oídos) - lalalalalalalalalala...

Mido: ok ya en tendieron

Todos: no ¬¬

Mido: ¬¬ no lo puedo creer pero que inocentes… me refiero a que últimamente la gente tiende a cambiar ¿entienden?

Todos: no

Mido: me refiero a que salen del closet entienden ¿?

Todos: no exactamente…

Mido: ya los perdí U_U acaso son tontos o se los deletreo ¿?

Todos: las dos cosas UuU

Mido: bromean o me están tomando de tonto ¿?

Todos: las dos cosas UuU

Mido: O-O! Que SON GAYS!

Todos: QUE!

Bien hasta aquí el capi espero te haiga gustado pava –flower

¿REVIEWS?


	4. golpe

Hola yo de nuevo molestando con mis fic bien en fin

Inazuma eleven no me pertenece es propiedad de level-5

Sin más que decir los dejo leer

Todos: QUE!

Mido: elemental queridos amigos (poniéndose lentes de intelectual mientras garabateaba algo en un pizarrón verde que había detrás de él)

(Consi M: seguro que es eso)

Todos* *de donde rayos salió el fizaron O_ou?

Mido: de el odio al amor solo hay un paso y ya se me hacia extraño que esos dos se empezaran llevar mejor no les parece extraño? (dice con sonrisa de pervertido)

Haruna: estoy segura de que mi hermano no es homosexual ¬u¬ claro que tal vez tú lo digas por que tal vez tu si ¬u¬ (dice Haruna con una sonrisa picara) consciencia Haruna: bien eso le dolió jijiji

-Que ¡! (consi mido: te lo advertí ¬¬)

-eso ¬u¬ -

-que claro que no (dice todo rojo)

-entonces no digas nada-

-pero –

-pero nada-

-que no –

-que si-

-no-

-si-

(Empiezan a discutir cuando tachimukai se mete en la pelea)

Tachi: dejen de discutir yo tampoco creo que sea así (poniéndose del lado de Haruna) (consi Tachi: y con eso crees que te la ganaras ¬ ¬)

(Comienzan a discutir de nuevo cuando)

-que sucede aquí-(dicen Fudo y kidou al llegar)

-todos: nada (nerviosos)

F y K: bien entonces que hacen

Todos: discutiendo….digo…decimos platicando U-Uu-

Kidou: bien entonces a practicar (dice kidou mandándole una mirada furtiva a tachimukai)

(Consciencia kidou: ya veras tachimukai ¬ ¬ nadie se le acerca a nuestra hermanita nadie - Kidou: cierto nadie ¬ ¬)

Tachi: (escalofríos) sisiiisssii si vamos O~Ou (consi Tachi: miedoso)

(Los chicos comienzan a practicar pero en la practica…)

(Tachimukai se encontraba en la posición de portero debido a que Endo se encontraba ayudando a Aki.

Cuando kidou…se da cuenta que el lindo portero mira a una chica peli azul) (conciencia tachimukai: ¡pon atención tonto!)

Kidou: ahí va (patea el balón fuertemente tomando a tachimukai distraído golpeándolo fuertemente en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente)

(Conciencia kidou y kidou: te lo advertimos)¬u¬

Haruna: o no (se oye decir con un aire de preocupación a la asistente al ver el accidente producido)

Kidou: yo le avise ¬u¬ (dice kidou sin poder evitar dejar escapar una furtiva sonrisa)

Haruna: kidou debiste haber tenido mas cuidado (dice Haruna en tono de reproche) (consi Haruna: uuuy UnU lo golpearon)

Toramaru: deberíamos llevarlo a la enfermería (dice preocupado)

Kidou: bien llévenlo

(Se lo llevan)

Mientras tanto con Aki y Endou…

Endou: Aki yo quería pedirte una cosa (dice nervioso)

Aki: dime

Yo quería saber si tú querías ser mí…

Hasta Aki el capi espero te les haiga gustado especialmente a ti pava-flower

¿Reviews?

(aclaraciones en mi fic las consciencias ,hablan JEJE como pepe grillo XD)


	5. sorprendidos y dos espiones

Mientras tanto con Aki y Endou…

Endou: Aki yo quería pedirte una cosa (dice nervioso)

Aki: dime

Yo quería saber si tú querías ser mí

(Llega Fudo quien solo quería darle un susto a los dos)

-buuuuu! (consciencia Fudo: $ por que los espantamos ¿? Fudo: porque se me dio la gana ¬ ¬)

-aAAaaAAaaAAAaa-

-gritaron ambos –

-Fudo me asustaste bien Endo por que no me lo dices después-

U-U supongo (dice decepcionado) (consi ¬¬ te lo dije)

(Los chicos regresan a la práctica y Aki pregunta por tachimukai)

-esta en la a enfermaría – (dijeron todos al unísono)

-Haruna pov-

Consi H: tal vez deberíamos ir a verlo

-Haruna: si pero después del entrenamiento-hablando con su conciencia-

Nadie pov

El entrenamiento siguió como de costumbre pero al terminar…

Con Midorikawa…

-verán les demostrare q lo q decía era cierto – le dijo a Nagumo quien era el único delos chicos que había aceptado la propuesta del espionaje

-Pero Midorikawa este seguro la verdad lo estoy comenzando a dudar-(dice Nagumo con cara de indiferencia)

-pues no dudes no vez que estoy en lo correcto ¬u¬ (le decía con cara de superioridad)

-aaaaaaaaaa tu ya no tienes remedio- (consi N y apenas te das cuenta) ¬¬

(Esos dos se quedaron esperan do observar algo mientras permanecían escondidos de tras de los arbustos

Cuando de repente aparece Fudo y detrás de los arboles sale kidou

Fudo: bien y pare q me llamaste?

Kidou: necesitare tu ayuda ¬¬

Fudo para que si se puede saber ¿

Kidou: sígueme

(Fudo y kidou se van mientras son seguidos por las otras dos espiones)

Mientras tanto con Haruna...

(Haruna va entrando ala habitación cuando escucha que tachimukai susurra algo…

(Muy corto lo siento actualizare mas seguido los exámenes me estaban comiendo viva pero por fin termino


End file.
